1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anode containing metal oxides and an organic light emitting device having the same, and more particularly to an anode adapted to improve hole injection characteristics and power consumption and an organic light emitting device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display apparatuses are being replaced by portable flat panel display apparatuses which are thin and slim. Light emitting devices of the flat panel display apparatuses are emissive display devices, which are coming into the spotlight due to their wide angles of view, excellent contrasts, and quick responses. Particularly, the organic light emitting devices where light emitting layers are made of organic materials are getting the spotlight owing to their excellent luminance, drive voltages, and response speeds, and realization of various colors.